Naruto Si Penggombal
by musume amai09
Summary: /emmm, it's my first naruto fanfic\./ just read if you wanna\/don't like don't read\/allXnaru\/butuh kritik dan saran membangun\/arigatou buat yang udah baca\


**Desclaimer** : _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Naruto si Penggombal**

**Presented by** : _Musume Amai_

.

.

.

"TEME!" teriak suara cempreng milik Naruto. Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki ini mendekati 'kawan'nya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang kerap di sapa sebagai Sasuke. Sasuka mendongak malas dari acara berbaringnya. Menatap Naruto dengan sinis sejenak, kemudian menidurkan kepalanya kembali di bangkunya yang sudah penuh oleh beberapa pulau. Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya heran. _'Bagaimana teme bisa membuat pulau sebanyak itu? sepertinya aku harus belajar darinya!'_ batin Naruto.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto lagi. Tangannya menggoyang bahu Sasuke. Sedikit jijik karena tangannya sempat tersentuh pulau-pulau buatan Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia malah sibuk membuat benua Asia yang sangat luas –tentunya berkat iler yang begitu banyak-.

"Kau jorok sekali sih teme! Teme, bangunlah! Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. dengarkan aku!" Naruto tak menyerah. Ia menggoyangkan punggung lebar Sasuke –karena ia trauma akan bersentuhan dengan benua baru buatan Sasuke jika ia menggoyang bahunya-.

"Apa sih?! Mengganggu saja!" mau tak mau Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Bekas-bekas air liur tampak di seluruh permukaan wajahnya, sehingga membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha, teme! Lihat wajahmu. Ahahaha, menggelikan sekali! Kau tahu, kalau saja Sakura melihatmu begini, kau pasti akan bingung mau menaruh mukamu dimana! Ahaha, teme! Cepat bersihkan! Kau jorok sekali! Ahaha!" Naruto tertawa puas melihat muka hancur Sasuke. Di sudut matanya terlihat genangan air yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Bukan, tentu saja bukan air mata karena ia menangis! Itu air mata karena Naruto lelah terus-terusan tertawa. Naruto juga memegangi perutnya. Menandakan perutnya sangat sakit karena tertawa.

"Hei! Hanya untuk inikah kau membangunkanku dasar dobe sialan?!" amuk Sasuke. Perempatan jalan samar-samar muncul di sudut kening Sasuke. Naruto langsung mingkem.

"Ehehe, anu. Jadi gini teme. Ehm, Cuma mau tanya. Teme tau ga perbedaan antara penutup mulut Kakashi senpai sama teme?" Naruto berkata agak malu-malu kucing sambil nunduk. Sasuke ngusap ilernya pelan sambil mikir.

"Ga. Memang apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke selesai ngusap iler sampai ngabisin lima ember.

"Ehehe, kalau penutup mulut Kakashi senpai itu buat ngelindungi bibir seksi senpai dari sosoran orang lain. Kalau Sasuke ngelindungi hatiku dari orang lain." Naruto langsung ngebut selesai ngomong sama Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe sialan!" Sasuke mencak-mencak ngeraba pipi putihnya yang sekarang jadi merah tomat.

.

.

.

"Ahaha, muka Sasuke lucu banget! Masa di gituin aja blushing? Ckckck, cari target lain ah..." Naruto berjalan pelan melewati kelas Shikamaru. Naruto berhenti sebentar, Cuma mau ngeliatin Shikamaru ada apa ga. Ternyata Shikamaru ada. Dia lagi main kartu sama Kiba. Naruto semangat masuk ke kelas Shikamaru dan Kiba. _'Ehehe, ada dua target. Lumayanlah."_ Batin Naruto seneng.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang lagi asyik mainin kartunya buat ngerokin punggung Kiba.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru jutek. Naruto cemberut.

"Kok gitu sih? Ga seneng, aku di sini?" Naruto masang wajah melas. Kayak orang nahan BAB. Shikamaru ngelirik bentar.

"Apa sih Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang akhirnya ga tega liat Naruto nahan BAB.

"Hmmm, Cuma mau tanya. Nanti shikamaru jawab ya?!" ucap Naruto sedikit merajuk. Shikamaru ngangguk. "Iya deh." Firasatnya udah ga enak.

"Mmm, menurut Shikamaru Naruto lebih cocok sama siapa? Sama teme apa sama Shikamaru?". Shikamaru melotot. Napasnya ga beraturan. Tangannya yang ngerokin punggung Kiba berhenti.

"Sama teme-mu lah!" jawab Shikamaru. Wajahnya merah bayangin hal yang iya-iya sama Naruto. Secara, Naruto uke idaman di sekolah mereka. Bagaimana Shikamaru ga mikir iya-iya?

Naruto manyun. "Kok sama si kepala pantat ayam sih? Seharusnya sama Shikamaru dong! Kan kalau sama teme, cinta Naruto di biarin. Tapi kalo sama Shikamaru cinta Naruto pasti di besarin~". Shikamaru pingsan mendadak. Naruto ketawa setan. Kiba yang keenakan di kerokin Shikamaru sampe ketiduran sekarang bangun. Kiba ngerjapin matanya bentar, ngilangi belek. Kemudian mandang Naruto.

"Eh Naruto? Ngapain di sini? Tuh si Shikamaru ngapain tidur? Kan belum selesai ngerokin aku?" Naruto ngangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ga tahu. Mmm, Kiba, Naruto boleh nanya gak? Tadi pas Naruto tanya Shikamaru, Shikamaru ga bisa jawab langsung tidur. Jawab ya Kiba?!" rengek Naruto mulai masang wajah orang pengen LEMON nan (?).

Si Kiba langsung ngangguk aja. Dia penasaran sama pertanyaan Naruto yang bikin Shikamaru pingsan.

"Menurut Kiba, ngerepotin mana punya anjing apa punya kekasih kaya Naruto?" Kiba sesak napas. Ragu-ragu dia jawab, "P-punya anjing lah Naruto. Kotorannya bisa di mana-mana. Bikin susah orang."

Mata Naruto berbinar senang. "Berarti kalo cinta Naruto ke Kiba tersebar di mana-mana Kiba ga bakal kerepotan kan?" Kiba keselek ludahnya. Naruto natap Kiba genit, kemudian cabut keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Naruto jalan santai lewat depan kantor. Tiba-tiba dia senyum pas liat Kakashi jalan ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan slow motion Naruto manggil Kakashi.

"Kakashi senpai~" panggil Naruto. Kakashi natap Naruto, lalu jalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi halus. Naruto garuk belakang kepalanya karena gatel.

"Mmm, itu senpai. Tadi Naruto dapet soal dari Sasuke, katanya soal nya susah. Terus pas Naruto liat, soal nya emang susah. Senpai mau bantu Naruto?" Naruto nunduk malu-malu. Kakashi kejang-kejang liat aksi Naruto. Kakashi ngangguk mantep.

"Soalnya, apa cita-cita Naruto. Naruto ga bisa jawab." Naruto nunduk dalem. Keliatan banget jalan buat kutunya di mata Kakashi. Kakashi mandang Naruto heran. "Kok ga bisa? Kan mudah?"

"Tadi sih Naruto mau jawab, cita-cita Naruto pengen jadi penutup mulut Kakashi senpai." Ucap Naruto sambil gesture genit.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Kakashi mati-matian buat ngilangin suara degub jantungnya yang persis kaya orang mau adzan.

"Iya, biar Naruto bisa selalu ngerasain bibir Kakashi senpai." Bibir Kakashi yang ketutupan serbet berbusa. Kakashi mematung, dan langsung di tinggal Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto lewat taman berpasir dan liat Gaara lagi ubek-ubek pasirnya. Naruto langsung nyamperin Gaara tanpa ba-bi-bu. _'serobot ah, mumpung ada.'_ Batinnya.

"Gaara!" panggilnya. Gaara ngangkat kepalanya dan ngeliat wajah berseri-seri Naruto yang langsung bikin dia laper.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Naruto duduk di samping Gaara yang sekarang malah gambar pantat ayam milik Sasuke.

"Hmm, berat ga gendong pasir terus?" tanya Naruto mandang Gaara. Gaara ngangguk pelan.

"Kalo gendong Naruto?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini lebih manja. Gambaran yang di bikin Gaara langsung kecoret.

"Berat lah! Badanmu gede tau!" umpat Gaara sambil lirik-lirik Naruto yang tiba-tiba diem. "Naruto.."

"Masa' berat sih? Kan Gaara bisa gendong Naruto lewat hati Gaara?!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan ninggalin Gaara yang gambarnya kecoret lagi. Hidung Gaara ngeluarin darah, dan tepar.

.

.

.

Sai lagi duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang di belakang sekolah. Kebetulan Naruto lewat situ. Saat matanya nangkep sosok Sai, Naruto langsung nutup mulutnya. Selama ini dia belum pernah berhasil nge goda Sai. Antara seneng dan susah, Naruto deketin Sai dan duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto naruh kepalanya di pundak Sai. Sai diem aja. Padahal otaknya berpikir keras gimana caranya ngilangin nerveous gara-gara duduk sebelahan sama uke paling seksi di sekolah. "Sai pinter gambar kan?" Naruto mulai aksinya. Sai Cuma diem, lalu ngangguk. Naruto mangut-mangut.

"Sekali-kali Sai gambarin Naruto dong!" pinta Sai. Sai noleh ke Naruto. Wajahnya langsung panas pas ngeliat wajah Naruto yang mulus ada di depannya dengan jarak Cuma 5 cm! Sai nahan napas ngeliatin Naruto. "Gambarin apa?" akhirnya Sai bisa ngomong.

"Gambarin perasaan Sai untuk Naruto yah?!" Sai melotot. Konsentrasinya pecah untuk ngilangin rasa gugup di depan Naruto. Pipinya merah. Sai langsung berdiri ninggalin Naruto sendirian. Naruto ketawa ala tuan Crab. Sai merona! Sai merona gara-gara gombalannya!

"Ahaha, akhirnya Sai blushing juga. Uhh, enak sekali menjadi uke paling di segani~". Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di pohon yang kokoh.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang. Naruto noleh. Matanya nangkep Chouji yang lari-lari kaya orang mau nyelametin anjing nya yang kecebur got. Muka Chouji merah. Bukan karena blushing, tapi karena capek!

"Apa?" balas Naruto cuek. Chouji termasuk cowok straight. Jadi tak mungkin Naruto menggombali Chouji.

"Lebih suka megang *sensor* nya Sasuke apa *sensor* ku?" tanya Chouji langsung. Naruto merem melek. Bayangin *sensor* nya Sasuke yang segede bagong.

"*sensor* nya Sasuke lah!" Naruto mulai blushing.

"Kenapa punya Sasuke? Kalo punya Sasuke Naruto bakal kesakitan, kalo punya ku pasti Naruto kesenengan!".

Naruto nosebleed.

END~

A/N:

Author baru. Mencoba bikin ff berngenre school life dan humor. Gomen bahasanya di campur aduk. Demi kepentingan cerita. Baru pertama kalinya menjelajah fandom Naruto. Mohon bimbingannya minna-san!


End file.
